Born to Love You
by Quills2
Summary: Katherine always gets what she wants and she wants Elena. One night at a party, she makes her move. Katherine/Elena. One shot. Adult content. Fem slash.


**Title: Born To Love You**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

I can feel her. From the moment of her birth, I could feel her vibrating down to my bones. And what lovely bones they are. I extend my leg upward, my hand gliding across well oiled skin, and it's like hard marble—perfect. I am perfect. I searched for her like starved animal but I didn't find her until she was thirteen.

When I first laid eyes on Elena Gilbert, I was sitting in my Corvette and she was walking home from school with her brother, Jeremy. I had a moment of sheer panic but panic led way to elation. She was the Petrova doppelganger. I had finally found her, found myself. Her dark hair was pulled back in a way that I myself had never done as a child. My hair was pleated, then—so long ago in a country so far away. She wore a hideous jumper that I silently forgave her for only because I loved her.

When she turned seventeen, I was filled with an uncontrollable rage that my former lover, Stefan, had formed a romantic relationship with my doppelganger. I wasn't jealous in the way that you think, no. I didn't want him. I wanted her. She was me, don't you understand? Made of my rib, my blood and my flesh. Her smile was mine—it belonged to me. Stefan Salvatore, beyond all of his blustering, knew what I wanted. He could see it. This is why he kept me from her.

Today, although, is my moment. I knew if I could just…touch her, that she would feel the energy, our energy. I knew she would feel the same. I'm preening in the mirror as I am prone to do. My dress is lace, tight, black. The material is nearly transparent in all of the right places, I notice, as I examine my breasts. I am beautiful. My hair is a chestnut waterfall—loose, full, and falling down my back. My makeup is dramatic; my lips are red as blood. I pursed them at the mirror and grabbed my clutch.

Tonight is the night.

The Lockwood residence is host to Mystic Falls Comet Viewing Gala. At midnight tonight, a comet is supposed to streak across the clear Virginia sky to the delight of all in attendance. Truthfully, this town uses any reason to throw a party—not that I am complaining.

I felt Elena's presence well before I saw her. She walked through the lawn linked arm in arm with Stefan Salvatore. My mood is temporarily soured by the sight of them. He is almost always too attentive—as if he knows that he could lose her at any second. His fear is warranted because eventually he will lose her.

The opportune moment presents itself almost as I had pictured it.

I watch as Stefan and Elena separate, she drifting with friends and him drifting towards his brother in another room. Caroline, Elena's mousy friend, brushes past me so quick that I barely have a chance to grab her wrist and pull her to me. Her brow furrowed for a moment and she yelled out in annoyance before catching sight of me.

"Elena?"

"No. Go find Elena on the porch—she is speaking with Mrs. Lockwood right now. Pull her aside and tell her Stefan wants her upstairs in the Lockwood guest bedroom. It's a surprise. You never saw me."

"Okay," she chirped happily and walked away.

I crept up the stairs and stood at the landing, watching Caroline converge with Elena. They giggled together and I watched as Elena tucked her hair behind her ear and began walking inside. I disappeared along the dark hall and stalked into the bedroom. Being here was a huge risk but it was one that I was willing to undertake. I heard her feet as she ascended the staircase.

"Stefan," her voice sung softly.

I watched the knob turn and the door opened expectantly.

Elena blinked and gasped as she jumped back. I pulled her into the room and with a swift motion, yanked the locket from her neck and threw it across the room.

"Katherine!"

I shut the door behind her and turned the lock in place.

"Alone at last," I purr.

She is trembling—I can see it even in the darkness. It's exciting. It's like caging a beautiful animal and realizing its all yours. She doesn't scream. I don't think she realizes my intention even as I press my body, long, against hers. Oh, its feels so incredible—two pieces pressed together. Finally. I hear a small gasp escape her lips as my hands wrap around her hips.

"Are you going to kill me," Elena whispers shakily.

"That's not the plan," I say.

"Plan? What are you going to do?" She is trying to look strong.

One of my hands slides from her hip to her back. I rest my palm over her shoulder blade.

"I'm opening your eyes, love."

I press my lips into hers and I feel her entire body tense and then jerk. This is what she needs—I am her drug and I must course through her veins. She pulls back from me and gasps as if she hadn't any air. She lets out a sound of disgust. Though, her eyes have changed and I can tell that a tiny flicker of a flame as come to life in her belly.

"What are you doing," her voice is slightly stronger, nervous.

I press her back into the wall.

"No," she manages to say before she is drowned again in my kiss.

She is confused, scared. She knows she can't escape. I can practically hear her thoughts. Her mind is zipping through alternate ideas and ways of defense—she doesn't even realize she is kissing me back. We are like easy lovers, falling back into place. When I touch my tongue to hers, she is snapped back into the present and she moans in protest, trying to press me off of her. I can't. It's too late. My thumb presses on her chin, parting her lips and I swallow away her objection and curve my tongue against hers. Her struggle is only turning me on more. I can feel her pulse as suck on her tongue—it's fast, like the ticking of a bomb, ready to explode. I am starving for her; I've waited far too long for this. Her hands slowly fall to her sides. She isn't struggling anymore. In fact, she isn't doing much of anything. Her eyes are closed and she is so very still. I trace my tongue along her lips. My fangs have extended and I drag it along her lower lip. I feel her resolve break—I can almost hear it. She tenses for a long second and then dives. Her arms surround me in a fierce embrace and she kisses me back two fold. She couldn't help it—our bond is too strong to resist. Of course, she knows how I like to be kissed. Just like I know how she likes to be kissed. We are like one. Elena has never been with a woman, not like I have. Yet she is pulling at the zipper of my dress, sliding it down to the low curve of my back. There is lace at my feet and my skin is suddenly burning. I pull at her blouse, the buttons coming undone and falling to the floor.

I need to feel her, touch her, and taste her. Her skin is warmer than I imagined, almost hot. I unzip her skirt and move my body downward as I pull it to her feet. Her panties are polka dot and I can't help but smile. My fingers move deftly as I grab the crotch of her panties and shove them to the side of her thigh. I can't wait any longer. My tongue presses upward into her folds, tasting exactly how I knew she would taste. Her back is pressed into the wall, her hips pressed forward. She is shaking almost violently. Stefan never touched her quite like this. My tongue slides back towards her slit and forward to her clit. I slide my hand up the back of her thighs and work my fingers underneath her panties, gripping her tight ass. Her hand is in my hair and I know she is ruining my perfect styling. I can feel the dampness of my thong in between my legs and I press my thighs together, gasping into Elena's pussy. My tongue is like the skilled fingers of a guitarist—I am playing the right chords to make Elena sing. I glide my fingers around to the front of her thigh and then up in between her legs. My fingers have invaded her, pressing up and in—pressing urgently on her g-spot. I can feel her body tense and to delay the inevitable, I slide my fingers out and stand, pressing my mouth into hers.

"Katherine," she gasps.

Oh, what a pleasure it is to hear her say my name in that way—it's a caress, sending goose bumps across my skin. I take her hand in mine and lead her to the bed. I sit her on the edge of it and stand between her spread legs. My head is leaning down and we kiss again. Her teeth catch my tongue this time and my God, she has me moaning. Her hands are shaking as she slides her inexperienced fingers in between my legs and beyond my thong. Regardless, she knows what to do—she knows how to make herself feel good. And so, she can make me feel good. Her index finger is pressing hard circles around my clit and I know I must be dripping onto her hand. I lean my body forward and my head is pulled back, my face turned heavenward. Her mouth finds my breast and she licks, sucks, and teases them.

I've had enough playing and so I push her back into the bed. I peel off my thong and climb on top of her. She is panting harshly and her eyes are heavy lidded. She wants this as much as I do. I lift her right leg and pull it up over my shoulder, my left leg curling underneath it. I throw my right leg over her left leg and press myself firmly against pussy. She gasps and presses her hips forward against me. A hot jolt of pleasure rides up inside of me. We are slick, ready. I grab her hips and press her to meet me again and again. My clit grinds against hers and I slide my hands up over her breasts—so perfect like ripe apricots. My hand slides further up and fits snugly around her neck. For a moment, there is panic and I feel her body tense. But I press myself into her again and reassure her with hot words. I exert gentle pressure on her throat and then release—Gentle pressure. Release. Our pussies are swollen and we are both ready for the grand finale. My hips buck faster and I can tell that she was unprepared for this intense tempo because her eyes widen and she bites her lip in concentration. She can't hold it back and I don't want her to. I feel a bright hum in my pussy that has begun to vibrate—harder, faster. Before I realize what is happening, it's an avalanche. She screams out for me, shuddering violently. My entire body constricts and releases wave after incredible wave of indescribable throbs of gratification. Never in my life have I come this hard. The intensity is so much that I am two seconds away from bawling. Elena is breathing in shuddered breaths underneath me, her eyes shut tightly, tears squeezing out from the corners. My palm covers her pussy, claiming it as my own.

_Mine._

I crawl on top of her and kiss her thoroughly with tongue and teeth. She doesn't deny me. She doesn't want to. I am she and she is me. I roll her on top of me and hold a fist full of her hair in my hands as we kiss. I want her with me always. But rationality tells me that soon guilt will flood into her senses. She has been disloyal to Stefan. I could care less for the fledgling vampire, but I know she is fond of him.

She kisses me all over my face and rests her cheek against my shoulder as she lays on me.

"What just happened," She asks, dazed.

"Fate," I say.

I turn my face into hers and I stare at my mirrored image. The only difference is my eyes are changing, my pupils are becoming wider.

"You were never here," I say softly.

"I was never here," she repeats like a parrot.

"You got a phone call from John and wandered off to talk in private—you lost track of time."

"I lost track of time…"

Moments later, we are standing and still, she can't stop kissing me. I can't stop kissing her. I don't want her to leave. I want her to stay. But she can't. Not yet. She has to realize for herself that we are destiny; she has to make the decision on her own. If she were conscious of my seduction, it would bend her moral backbone and send her into despair that cheated on Stefan. I will wait for her. I've waited for hundreds of years.

I slide an identical blouse onto her skin like the one she came in with—the one that now lies on the floor without buttons. I grab her locket from the floor and reclasp it around her neck. I zip up her skirt and slide my hands over her ass, pulling her to me.

"I'll wait for you," I say.

I press my lips to hers softly.

When she opens her eyes, I am gone. Outside of the window, I watch her. She stands in the room, confused. She then looks down at the phone in her hand and remembers—or think she remembers what she had been doing. I watch her as she sees the missed calls and texts from Stefan and wanders from the room.

Soon, my love. Soon.

I turn then and watched a comet streak across the sky.

**End.**


End file.
